


Prove It

by TheonSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Aaron, Come Swallowing, Homophobic Language, M/M, Spanking, bit of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Kirin work out their sexual frustrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> This is set right after Kirin learned that Adam had slept with his girlfriend Vanessa.

Aaron couldn’t really tell you why (other than an itching need to have a cock up his arsehole) or how (you can work that out for yourself, sicko pervs), but he could tell you when.

Adam and Kirin had been sizing each other up on opposite sides of the bar, like an old Western. Aaron knew where this would end up (in casualty most likely), so he had a quiet word with Cain to get Adam out before that fourth pint ended up smashed against Kirin’s head.

Kirin had just shouted at Adam as Cain had dragged him out, barking like a dog by the end. Aaron had barely noticed once the danger to Adam had passed, but he did notice the way Kirin’s hand had stayed on top of his for a few seconds after Aaron had fixed him a pint on the house.

The touch was still with him an hour and a few rounds later when he was on his way upstairs and a wiry body, stronger than it looked, pinned him against the wall, hot breath on his neck, all red eyes and wide smirk that wasn’t as smug as it wanted to be.

“Think you’re so fuckin’ special…”

Aaron wasn’t sure whether the smell of booze was stronger from Kirin or him, but he sobered up when he felt the denim-clad length pressed against his thigh.

“Just because you suck cock. Well  _big deal._  I suck cock too.”

Aaron’s eyes went wide, for lack of a better reaction. 

He knew this was probably some trap, or game, some way for Kirin to spit in his face and go tell Adam what a pathetic poof his best mate was, but the lager inside him and the month without anything but his hand made him brave and stupid, made his mouth twist into a bitter, taunting smirk of his own, made his eyes burn with black fire.

_“Prove it.”_

Kirin was good…even did that thing in porn where he kept Aaron’s first load - or part of it anyway - in his mouth, made his cock swim in a warm sea of semen (clever…), made his second load hurt nearly as much as the first.

He gave Aaron a front-row closeup of his come-coated smile, teeth and gums sour on Aaron’s tongue (even after all these years Aaron still hated the taste of his own come). So damn proud of himself. Or more likely, doing whatever he could to block out how his heart had been trampled into pieces. Aaron blamed himself, partly, wanted to make sure Kirin got what he needed from a safe place rather than someone he’d regret. 

Well, there was the considerate reason, and his longstanding need to see what Kirin was packing. 

A real mouthful, cut (Aaron had never wrapped his lips around a cut cock until half a year in France), darker than the rest of Kirin, mushroom head that made him shudder with every tongue flick, big low-hangers that Aaron could barely fit in his hands. 

When he told Kirin what a gorgeous cock he had, Kirin just grinned and said, “I know.”

Aaron tried not to think of who that smarmy grin reminded him of.

His soft-and-hard body and gangly arms and rough-smooth skin and sloppy kisses and constant need to say, “bro” and “dude” never stopped reminding Aaron that he was 18. Aaron tried not to think about where he was at 18, how doing what he was doing right now made him feel sick and ashamed, how unfair it was that Kirin got to do whatever he wanted or whoever he wanted, just like…but deep down he was all alone, just like -

“Fuck me,” he said, trying to forget, trying to give in to the coarse touch of Kirin’s big hands pawing his tight, sweaty body while he leaned over to get the condoms and lube.

He grunted when Kirin ran a jagged thumbnail down the scars lining his stomach.

“Sorry dude,” Kirin replied, still running his fingers along the marks. “I know how you feel, trust me. I’ve got my own. They’re just…they’re all on the inside.”

Aaron didn’t tell him most of his were on the inside too.

Aaron swallowed, staying quiet as Kirin prepped him, long fingers jabbing and twisting, half-desperate eager need, half-experience.

After he filled him, girth threatening to split him in two if he hadn’t had bigger on a regular basis, they got down to business. His thrusts were fast and brutal, Aaron on all fours, keeping pace as best he could, needing to get fucked, get used. Needing the hurt.

Every five minutes Kirin would slap his ass hard, so much like…like  _him._

He was barely used to the slick thighs glued to the backs of his own when Kirin pulled out, tearing off his condom and yelling that he was going to come…load fresh on Aaron’s back. Something else he probably learned from porn.

Aaron was more somber, nearly biting a hole his lower lip as his third load burned through him, the effort killing him inside out.

Jelly legs made his escape hard, but he leaned against the wall, not surprised to see that Kirin was still ready to go for another round, nearly at full mast.

“Not my fault I’m not an old fart like you,” Kirin yawned, giving himself a proud tug. 

Aaron felt about 100…like he did most days. If someone reminded him he was barely 5 years older than Kirin, he’d deck them.

“I’m gonna go take a bath, alright? Stay here the night. I’ll kip on the couch…let ya have the bed.”

He looked down at the floor.

“Least I owe ya.”

Before he could leave, Kirin interrupted his next yawn with a heavy hand thump on the empty side of the mattress he’d just been on.

“Let’s just forget everything for the night, bro. We’ll just…have fun.”

Aaron knew Kirin was as dubious of that idea as he was, that his words were just from loneliness, loss. 

“Yeah…” Aaron agreed, somewhat reluctantly, but glad to not have to sleep alone for once, bro-and-dude talk in his ear and all. “Fun.”


End file.
